


Fights and Free Falls

by AsceOfSpades



Series: Meetings [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Groose's lackeys aren't mentioned by name but are there nonetheless, actual child Link being a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Of course he would stand up for the little people; that's who he is.





	

“Give it back,  _ please _ .” Ferana narrowed her eyes in a glare at the red-haired boy, Groose, who held her bow, a gift from her mother, right over her head. She refused to jump for it, or grab it in general, because she knew that was what Groose and his lackeys wanted. So she crossed her arms and clenched her teeth and waited patiently and asked politely.

“Do you  _ really  _ want to be a knight? You can’t even fight for your stupid bow. And there are no girl knights. You’ll never be any specialer than Zelda. She’s going to be the first girl, not you.” Ferana bit her lip at the harshness of his tone.  _ He really hates me…  _ She didn’t take any of his words to heart. He was like this with everyone. It infuriated her to no end, but getting caught in the heat of the moment would do no good for the eight year old.

There was a clang then, and she started, realizing her bow had been thrown to the ground. She had no time to think why when Groose grabbed her shoulder length dark brown and yanked her head up, pulling her off the ground. She made an exclamation of pain and started lashing out violently, fists and legs swinging. She caught him under the chin with her foot and he dropped her to hold his face. She fell to the ground and stood up immediately, falling into an amateur fighting stance. Groose dropped his hand and it came away with blood. He had bit his lip hard when she kicked him.

“You’re dead meat, shrimp.” He muttered darkly, taking a few steps forward. Ferana’s eyes widened and in that moment she tried to remember everything they were beginning to learn in the dojo. Of course, that was practice with a sword, but she would be fine. As Groose threw the first punch, she was shoved to the side and the punch was blocked by another. Link, a seven year old boy in Groose’s classes, with eyes like the sky and hair like the sun. He was going to become a knight one day, everyone knew it. Ferana jumped to her feet and took out the tall, lanky boy on Groose’s right first. He was down in seconds. The other boy turned tail and ran. Ferana grinned viciously and turned back to Link and Groose, just in time to watch Groose push Link off the edge. She gasped and ran forward, diving off the platform.

She whistled when she was far enough down and her Loftwing showed up right on time. The pair dove until Link was secure in it’s talons. Her navy blue Loftwing pulled them up to the island. Ferana slid off it’s back as soon as it dropped Link. Groose was nowhere to be seen; probably ran off, the coward. Link opened his eyes hesitantly, realizing there was solid ground beneath him and he was looking into the eyes of the girl he saved.

Ferana’s dark brown eyes were open in worry. “Are you okay? You shouldn’t have fought him. He pushed you off! And your eye looks horrible. But thank you for saving me, even though it got you hurt- oh no you’re bleeding! Should I go get a healing poti-” Link laughed at her outburst.

“I’m… okay. I will be. It looks worse than it i-” He winced from the pain, a split above his eye dripping blood and the eye underneath it swollen black and blue. “Owowowowow okay yes it hurts a lot.” Ferana grinned sympathetically and helped him up.

“C’mon! We’ll go to the doctor and she can stitch you right up!” When they arrived, the nurse immediately fainted at the gaping cut on Ferana’s face ( _ when did  _ **_that_ ** _ get there?? _ ) and Link’s eye. But the two were fast friends every day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know specialer is not a word and I know Zelda isn't training to be a knight, but Groose doesn't ;)


End file.
